


Heartlurk

by EarthwormDairy



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drowning warning, i uh dont know how to tag yet, im new to this, lakelurks, near drowning i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthwormDairy/pseuds/EarthwormDairy
Summary: Just some random writing for my courier six (Loyan) and his companion Boone... they're totally not crushing on each other... ;)also ed-e is there... (this is based on something that happened to me in game lol)





	Heartlurk

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this because im lazy, also ive never posted fic before so pls be nice.

Adjusting the rebreather on my face one last time, I dropped my beret and sunglasses on the rocky shore next to my feet. I run my fingers through my hair as I turn to my faithful companion Boone. 

“Wait here with Ed-e. I’ll be quick.” He only grunts in reply, leaning back against a rock to prepare for the wait.

I checked myself over again, my knife and gun holstered tightly against my side, just in case. Air ballasts tied to my waist with rope.

Taking a few breaths, I walked towards the water, not wanting to let my anxiety set in. I closed my eyes and let myself breath. Before I knew it I felt the cold water surround me. I opened my eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the dark murk that was Lake Mead.

I swam quickly, it had been a while since I had done this, but my body remembered how to push itself through water and I moved along. It was eerily quiet and lonely, the only thing i picked up on was my own heart beat thrumming against my eardrums, and the pressure of the water against my chest and I dove deeper. How long had i been under here now? I couldn’t tell.

I saw a glint of metal, and swam towards it, and slowly the form of a plane emerged from the muddy environment. I pushed my feet harder, while untying one of the air ballasts from the rope around me. I swim to the right wing, attaching the first ballast. 

As I swim off towards the other side I hear a noise, ignoring what I assumed was the metal against metal sound of the plane settling, it’d been here for 300 years after all.

Soon I had attached the second ballast, and once I was content with its security I began to return to the surface. Once there I reoriented myself and began swimming towards Boone and Ed-e, taking long strokes, focusing on my breathing and movement. 

Once at the shore I began to pull myself up the steep slope. Boone coming over to help pull me up. Our fingertips touched for a moment, and then they didn’t. There was distance between them, a big distance, as I was pulled under the water by a couple of lakelurks. Panic filled my lungs and I screamed, causing my chest to be empty as I returned to the dark and wet murk.

I scrambled for my knife, trying my hardest to get it unsheathed. All I had to do was scare them and I’d be safe. I finally got my knife in hand and I held onto it tightly. My hand was misplaced, meaning my pointer and middle finger were on the blade. I didn’t care. I just wanted to try and get away from them. I began slashing at them as quickly and powerfully as I could while also thrashing my legs away from them.

My lungs burned and I could feel myself getting tired when I felt something come behind me and grab me under my arms, pulling upwards with great force. And at once I was above the water, gasping for breath and clinging to whatever had brought me to the surface. I could hear the sounds of a laser pistol through my waterlogged ears. I could hear my own raspy and violent breathing. My eyes were open but full of water, both from the lake and my own tears, causing the world to become bright and blurry. I could feel someone’s arms wrapped tight around me, and my arms clung around their neck. 

Soon there was silence, it lasted for what felt like forever before he spoke

“Are you okay?”

I clung tighter to him

“I don’t know, I think so.”

He let go of my and I of him. He gently placed his hands on my cheeks and turned my head to look him in the eyes. I blinked, clearing my eyes and causing a few more tears to fall down my face. But now I was able to see him, Boone, he was looking back at me, worry in his face and eyes.

We stared at each other for a moment, his eyes glancing over my face, and mine over his. Before we finally let go of each other, and i slid out of his lap, onto the course gravel.

 

“Where’s my hat, we gotta go back to Nellis.”

“Don’t you want to take a moment to collect yourself?”

“I’m fine Boone.”

I pulled off the rebreather and shoved it into my bag. Replacing it my my sunglasses and beret.

“Ah shit.”

“What?”

“My beret is gone, must have lost it when I went in and got you.”

“I’m not going back in there to get it. Have mine.”

“You don’t need it?”

“I'm not the one who’s bald.”

I tossed my beret his direction and it hit his chest and he grabbed it before it fell.


End file.
